If I Never Fell
by Dragyn
Summary: At the No. 5 reactor, something went wrong. Cloud didn't fall into Aeris' church. How will this twist the rest of the story?
1. Prologue

Emergency. Intruders in core room TD-072. All security assume positions. Roboguard D-17 to TD-072 immediately. This is not a drill. I repeat. This is not a drill.  
  


**If I Never Fell  
Prologue  
  
**

The computerized voice sounded twice throughout the reactor. Every man snapped to attention. Some ran toward their laser grunt suits, others to computer consoles, typing madly to call up various roboguards. Some even ran straight toward the point of incident  
  
One man walked the opposite direction. He reached a very solid looking metal door with D-17 printed faintly in red. He entered a quick code into the number pad and stepped back as the door slid open.  
  
He entered the large chamber quite calmly, approaching the giant mythril object in the middle. It was about fourteen feet tall, painted red, and had many thick cords snaking from various junctions.  
  
The man climbed up the ladder beside it and pushed himself into the cockpit. There was just enough room for him to sit. The metal door above his head swung shut, and he sat in darkness for many moments.  
  
A red light to the left of him flickered and went on, giving him a good view of all the controls. He wiggled a joystick on his left armrest. The metallic creature roared to life.  
  
One gun arm twitched, then the other. All four of it's clawed legs clanked and finally the large segmented scorpion tail swayed into animation.  
  
Roboguard D-17 - Scorpion Guard was ready to give these intruders a piece of it's mind.  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter I: To Kill a Soldier

Shinra guards; they seemed to come at the worst times. No, whenever they came, it meant trouble. Trouble, chaos and at least a battle. But not this time.  
  


**If I Never Fell  
Chapter I: To Kill a Soldier**  


  
**The clank of the men's heavy boots** on the steel of the catwalk was ominous in the large chamber. At least six ran in, not too soundlessly. Shouts filled the air, most being incomprehensible, but words like Avalanche' and terrorists' popped up and one couldn't help but think that the two were connected.  
  
Tifa stood steady, preparing herself for obvious battle. Her training had taught her to fight groups. She could easily best anyone of these men in combat. Four would be more of a challenge, but it was possible. Six, on the other hand...  
  
Possible, until the soldiers stopped at raised their weapons. One aimed his rifle directly at her, filling her with adrenaline of fight or flee. Two of the men turned their guns on Cloud, in front of her, and three of them on Barret, behind her. There was no way she'd be able to stop all of them, not even with the help of Barret's bullets or Cloud's blade.  
  
Among the cacophony of rattling weapons and Barret's random cursing, she heard Cloud mutter something. A light tenor over the deep sounds and Barret's distinguishable tone.  
  
A trap.  
  
So it was. There was really no other explanation. Tifa had said she'd come to help the rest of Avalanche to bomb reactor number five, but had she been their demise? Had she accidentally thrown a switch, or left evidence that lead the Shinra to set up a trap?  
  
She mentally shook her head. It was silly to think about. She was as quiet and as cautious as the rest of them and she was sure that her help was appreciated.  
  
But that fact didn't change the situation. They would be dead in a few minutes if something miraculous didn't happen. The only thing worse that could happen was if the President himself waltzed in to rub it in their faces.  
  
A sharp series of retorts caught her attention. Footsteps of expensive shoes on steel. Tifa turned to see the man walk in slowly and casually. A balding blonde man dressed in a red suit. He face remained expressionless, though his eyes flashed of obvious pride.  
  
Tifa didn't know if she was more displeased with President Shinra being there, or the truth to her previous dread of this happening.   
  
She could hear the blood rushing through her ears as her heart pounded harder in her chest. She found herself edging closer to Cloud. What protection he could offer, she did not know.  
  
President Shinra? For the first time, Tifa realized that Barret had stopped cursing and actually spoken. It seemed that he wasn't believing it either.  
  
Tifa leaned a little closer to Cloud before whispering, "Why is the President here?"  
  
Cloud raised and lowered his shoulders slightly, just enough for Tifa to see. She let her gaze drift back to the president.  
  
"Hmm... President Shinra sighed in mock thoughtfulness. So you all must be that ... what was it?"  
  
It was clear to Tifa that Shinra was trying to make them mad. Or at least annoyed enough to give him another reason to kill them.  
  
"Avalanche! Barret boomed and one of the guards next to him jumped back. And don't ya forget it! He opened his mouth to say more, but the muzzle of a gun to his back made him decide otherwise.  
  
Tifa saw movement in front of her. Cloud took a single step forward, toward the president. one of the soldiers stepped closer, eying Cloud's massive sword with both caution and wonder.  
  
The President saw this movement and his hand went under his jacket. Tifa saw a glint of metal as the man hesitated to bring out his handgun.  
  
Shinra would surely kill Cloud if he came too much closer. Cloud prepared for another step, somehow not seeing the threat of a loaded handgun. Tifa's hand shot out and she rested her palm on Cloud's arm.  
  
He tensed under her grasp. This was the first time she had actually touched him since she found him that day at the train station. He was such a mess, eyes glazed over, speaking aimlessly about Soldier, or even Sephiroth. He probably didn't even notice that Tifa had to support him as they stumbled back to her bar.  
  
Cloud turned to look at her, his eyes still the blue they were seven years ago, but with a glow, An eerie light that was unearthly, a mark of Soldier. His gaze looked sad, still glazed, almost as if he was dead and still walking. It nearly made Tifa depressed herself.  
  
She pulled on Cloud's arm, urging him silently not to move forward, causing the President to shoot him, killing him earlier than he had to.  
  
Shinra caught this action but, however, continued to remove his gun. He shifted it to his right hand, slowly. He raised the weapon and leveled it. It was aimed at Cloud.  
  
Tifa wanted to cry out, but she wouldn't allow herself. Her training had taught her to be strong, not weak like the normal stereotype against women. Barret was tempted to shoot the President right then and there, but the prodding gun told him not to risk it.  
  
Cloud stared at Shinra's weapon emotionlessly, even as he pulled back the hammer. The man squinted one eye shut as he pulled the trigger slowly, as if to savor the moment. The moment of killing some random stranger in a rebel group.  
  
Cloud was motionless.  
  
Shinra let the hammer of the weapon slide back to it's original position. He looked over Cloud silently. The President mouthed something, but it was near to impossible to tell was he said.  
  
Tifa stood, still lost in the adrenaline of the moment. The President had not shot Cloud, as she was sure he was going to. She stopped herself from being too relieved; there had to be a catch.  
  
But still, the man lowered his handgun. He lowered it until it rested at his side.  
  
Your eyes, He said to Cloud, for the first time addressing someone directly. You were in Soldier.  
  
First Class. Cloud added, as if in a casual conversation. As if this man hadn't tried to kill him.  
  
What was your name? He asked. Barret seemed a little more than annoyed with the whole conversation. I'm sorry, but don't expect me to remember the name of all the members.  
  
Cloud nodded. Strife. Cloud Strife.  
  
President Shinra moved the hand with the gun. Tifa almost thought that he would aim it at Cloud again. Instead, he placed it back under his jacket, letting his now empty hand slide back to his side.  
  
Tell me, Strife, The President started. Why did you quit Soldier and join Avalanche? That was rather stupid of you.  
  
Barret snorted at the remark. Cloud did not reply at first. He stood there, eying the President with an unreadable expression on his face. Many moments passed, but the President seemed patient.  
  
All at once, Cloud lashed out. With one quick motion, he grabbed his sword from his back. He swung it in a giant arc, slashing through the chest of one guard. With a swift thrust, he ran the the other guard straight through, so the other end of his think blade could be seen through the man's back.  
  
For a moment, Tifa was too stunned to move. She suddenly snapped into battle mode. She veered her body around, slamming her foot into the chest of the only guard near her, sending him reeling over the railing. He fell with a yelp to the slums below, his weapon dropping on the catwalk.  
  
Tifa stared over the edge for a moment, looking to where the man had fallen. It was a long way down. The man would surely die, unless he landed in something soft...  
  
She had no time to think of that. Barret was already in the heat of battle, having shot two of the Shinra guards already. Tifa turned just in time to see him knock the third cold with the side of his metal gun arm.  
  
A sudden gale whisped through the catwalk area. Tifa looked up to see a helicopter flying only a few meters above their head. She glanced over at the President. He still had a gun. He was still a threat.  
  
Shinra was yelling into a cell phone. His face was red and he made gestures with anger.  
  
Get me out of here, dammit! He screamed. There was a pause. What do you mean, Airbuster was destroyed? Teenagers? I don't care how old they were! Airbuster beaten by three kids! Another pause as the helicopter drew nearer. I don't care if they were from Avalanche, dammit! He shut the phone and threw it over the railing. It too, fell down to the slums.  
  
With one last glare at the members of Avalanche, President Shinra climbed into the helicopter. With a roar, it flew away, Barret shooting at it all the while.  
  
Dirty rotten coward. He spat and the turned toward the others. Do you think Biggs, Wedge and Jessie ... ?  
  
Tifa opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by an explosion. She turned her eyes to the reactor that still loomed over them.  
  
Barret exclaimed. The reactor! It's gunna blow! RUN!  
  
But Tifa and Cloud didn't need the suggestion. They were already running like hell.  
  
  


***  


  
**Aeris had always known** the flowers were quite resistant. She never knew just quite how resistant. Growing in Midgar never seemed to phase them. When the children from the area came to play in the church, the flowers never seemed bothered.  
  
What surprised Aeris the most was how the plants continued to look untouched, even after a nearly full-grown man came crashing through the roof and right onto the bed.  
  
Naturally, Aeris was shocked, people usually didn't drop from the sky, even in Midgar, where an entire city was supported right above her head. And of all the places for him to land, it had to be her church.  
  
The young woman's shock was almost immediately replaced with concern for the man. A fall like that would kill most people, if not mortally injuring them. The man must've have a dozen broken bones - that is, if he is still alive.  
  
Approaching him quickly, Aeris wasted no time. She ripped off one of his black gloves to get a clearer view to his wrist vein. She pressed her first two fingers to it. Good, he was still alive. She moved closer, so her ear was mere inches from his chest. There was a strong heart beat - and yes, the rattling of healthy lungs drawing air.  
  
For the first time, Aeris got a good look at him. He wore a uniform that was all a shocking blue. He wore one black glove, Aeris having removed the other one. Black boots and a visor helmet topped off his attire. He was a Shinra guard.  
  
Aeris had seen many Shinra before in her life. The were tons of them mulling around in the Headquarters building when she was still with her mother. After she was adopted by Elmyra, Tseng would follow her, the guards not for behind, in case somebody tried' something on the powerful leader of the Turks. Sometimes the soldiers would come right to Elmyra's door. Aeris would hide in the stove as her adopted mother calmly told them that Aeris wasn't in.   
  
The guard moaned almost silently and turned his leg a different direction. Aeris gasped in shock. She hadn't expected him to move this soon.  
  
She considered using her healing powers, but realized that she had no idea where the man's injuries were. It was no used healing healthy body parts. If he was awake, she could ask him were it hurt.  
  
She cleared her throat cautiously.   
  
The was no response.  
  
She tried again. This time there was a faint sound, hardly mistakable for a groan of pain.  
  
Are you all right? She asked, doubting that anyone but the flowers heard her.  
  
She was prepared to wait, but was pleasantly surprised to hear him replied almost immediately.  
  
I'm fine, He said in a rather high voice. Where the the hell am I?  
  
Aeris smiled at this remark. It was amazing, the man didn't seem to have any broken bones.  
  
Well, why don't you open your eyes?  
  
He said bluntly, bringing a hand to his chest as he sat up slowly. That chick can really kick.  
  
His still helmeted head was turning this way and that, obviously taking in the church. He sighed, moving the hand that was at his chest to his head.  
  
You're in a church in the sector five slums. Aeris pointed out, raising one arm.  
  
I'm in a church, He echoed in the strange high pitch of his. I must've fallen a long way. Training paid off.  
  
Aeris sat up straight when she spoke. Were you near that explosion that went off a while ago?  
  
He wrapped his still gloved hand around his barely visible chin. I fell in the fight beforehand.  
  
There was a fight? Aeris tried not to put too much concern in her voice.   
  
Oh, just Avalanche. Y'know, the terrorists.  
  
What exactly have they been doing? Aeris questioned. The newspaper that she read sometimes, didn't go into details much. Especially about Avalanche.  
  
Bombing power plants, killing innocent people. The usual terrorist blah. The man stretched, and sat up a little further. I hear they plan to wipe out sector seven entirely.  
  
Aeris brought her hand to her mouth. How terrible.... She muttered, mostly to herself.   
  
Why would anyone do such things? Torturing was not only cruel, but extremely selfish. What kind of sick people got pleasure from others' death? The members of Avalanche must be animals. No, not animals, monsters. Cold-blooded monsters.  
  
The guard slurred. Aeris looked at him curiously. He was rubbing the back of his head furiously.  
  
Aeris reached out to remove his helmet. Let me heal you.  
  
You can do that? He asked, but the only reply he got was a thoughtful,   
  
She pulled of the guards helmet with ease. She set it down and looked back up at him.  
  
She found herself staring into a pair of sharply defined gray eyes. Even at first glance, she noticed the glow. His eyes seemed to radiate light. Not in a fantastic matter, it was more eerie than anything else. His eyes were so bright, they seemed to be white.  
  
He questioned, tilting his head. Unless gawking is a part of your magic,' can you hurry it up? My head is killing me.  
  
Aeris murmured an apology and swiftly found the point of injury. There was a large bump on the back of his head, that she brought her hand to right away. There was a sight breeze and a warm feeling, then the bump was gone.   
  
As she withdrew, the man brought his hand to where his injury was moments before.   
  
Looking closer at the young man, she took in more of his features. His hair was white blonde and pulled back forcefully in a bun at the base of his neck. He had sharply curved nose and a small mouth. And his eyes, his strange glowing eyes. She noted with wonder that there was a large amount of scarred skin on the underside of his chin. She decided not to ask about it.  
  
He said. Not too shabby.  
  
Aeris smiled, and then added, Come to think of it, we don't know each other's names.  
  
He nodded. Th' name's Thual. It's supposed to mean dragon' in an ancient language...  
  
I'm Aeris. Nice to meet you. She sighed, for no real reason. I guess my name's of Cetra origin.  
  
That was it. The guard - Thual - said.  
  
  
  
The old language. My name's Cetran too. And for the first time, Aeris saw him smile.  
  
My, My. What have we here? A very nasal voice came from the entrance. Aeris and Thual's heads snapped toward the noise.  
  
The figure was in a dark blue suit, with a splash of red hair. He carried what looked like a cattle prod in his right hand. Aeris knew this man well. A group of Shinra guards tumbled in after him, guffawing trollishly.  
  
Looks like it's Mr. Thual! And he found himself a girlfriend, that pesky Ancient of ours!  
  
Shut the hell up, asshole! Thual sneered at him.  
  
Yeah whatever, _hon. _The Turk named Reno said, yawning. Get em, boys!  
  
And the soldiers advanced.


End file.
